good_vs_evil_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Luoda
The Luoda are a magical species, created almost entirely of magic. They are known as a 'peaceful' species. They are most often made, and rarely born. They mostly can be found in the Magicae Kingdom, where there is the royal Luoda family. However, it isn't too uncommon to find them in other places. They are like dreams, and their sibling species is the Tenebris, which are like nightmares. Default Form The Luoda have multiple forms, often being able to alter their appearance at will. They however, all have a default form. When hurt, close to death, or in risk of dying they revert back into an orb of the different magic they were created from. In this form, they can't be physically hurt or 'die'. However, they are easily manipulated and used like ordinary magic in this form. Whoever holds them, or captures them, can control them. Powers The powers of Luoda depend greatly on what magic is used to create them. Elemental powers are fairly common however, their powers can be much more unique depending on what they're made from. Luoda are slightly telepathic. They often subconsciously sense some thoughts or feelings of others. They also typically have a mental bond with their 'family' members, and can contact each other for help. Weaknesses Luoda are often weak toward mind control and manipulation. Magic can and is constantly controlled and manipulated. As a result it's very easy to use a Luoda like normal magic, or influence them. Luoda magic is often connected to emotions. When a Luoda is very emotional, their magic may be stronger and less controllable as a result. If their magic is tampered with or they absorb a lot of a certain type of magic, it can cause their mood to change and affect their personality. Luoda are also unable to really hate or dislike people, and often struggle to be disobedient/to stand up for themselves. Strengths Luoda are difficult to kill, as their default form is made entirely of magic. It's often argued over if they can even be categorized as 'alive' as they aren't very 'human' or 'mortal'. Many Poisons, Toxins, and Normal diseases (magical illnesses still effect them) often have delayed, little, or no effect on them. They don't have normal blood or a normal immune system. Luoda can also absorb other magic. Government Luoda mostly live in the Magicae Kingdom. They live under an absolute monarchy, which uses mind magic to stay in power. The current ruler is King Basilium. Main Royal Luoda * King Basilium * Ex-Queen Regina and Ex-King Imperium * Princess Regalis * Princess Stella * Prince Nix * Prince Aether * Princess Astrum (deceased) * Prince Lychinus (deceased) * Princess Eris History Luoda in the past were often used as tools or regular magic. They were frequently captured and sold, as anyone could use their powers. They weren't considered 'living' by many, due to being almost entirely magic. A luoda named Servo, created the Magicae Republic to protect fellow Luoda and other magical species. The republic eventually fell into an absolute monarchy. Most Luoda still reside in the Kingdom. Neighboring Kingdoms See: https://docs.google.com/document/d/174DRUtGsGuL4J1kcqdx1iSheyX17eTEYpZtZG5b_tFU/edit?usp=sharing Category:Species Category:Luoda